


Fun with the Pups

by PikeDream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikeDream/pseuds/PikeDream
Summary: Sophie, a 16 year old student, has been asked by her boss, who is a great friend, if she would be willing to help with her two new puppies. Jane needs someone to go over to her house during the late afternoon, and let the dogs out and possibly play with them for awhile. Sophie was overjoyed to have puppies to play with! However, one day she was horny and over watching the 8 month old Black Lab and the 3 month old Border Collie and decided to let them lick her and see what happened.
Kudos: 9





	Fun with the Pups

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and I have no beta. Mistakes will be made, and I'll attempt to fix them as I go. 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think and if you want more of this adventure. Several chapters can be written, longer than this short one to get my feet wet.
> 
> This is a work of fiction (is it?) and should not be taken seriously or condoned! If you do not like the tags, do not read.
> 
> No actual sex.. just pussy licking in this first chapter. ;)

Sophie was working her usual weekend hours at the book store and it was slower than usual. Her head tossed into a book, caused her to jump when the little chime on the door went off. It was anything but subtle. Quickly shutting the book her nose had been in, she hopped off the stool behind the counter. "Afternoon!" Sophie called out, unable to see the customer yet. She was met with a familiar chuckle followed quickly with, "Oh fuck off with that customer service voice, Soph!" Her eyes lit up, for she knew it was her boss, Jane. 

Jane was just shy of being 50 if Sophie had to guess, and she was a fun boss. Always laughing and looking for an opening to make a joke with everyone. Sophie enjoyed working with her, they seemed to have so much in common. One thing they both obsessed over was dogs! Jane had gotten a black lab several months back, who was head over heels in love with anyone he met! Sophie enjoyed taking him on walks now and again. "I may have done something..." Jane trailed off, her eyes sparkling and a devilish smirk played on her lips. "Oh god... what now?!" Sophie's voice kicked up a notch as she got a little excited but also nervous; knowing Jane, it could literally be anything. 

"I may have gotten another puppy!" She squealed with some joy and already began pulling out her phone to show Sophie a photo of the little border collie. He was a tri-colored little ball of fur who looked beyond adorable. "Ooooh myyy gosh!" Sophie squealed and got overly excited about, quickly exclaiming, "I hope this means I get to walk them both now!" 

"Oh of course! Who else is insane enough to help me out so much? Between school, working here and having a social life, I'm not sure how you do it! I hardly keep it together with a job and two puppies" Jane mused lightly. "But it is why I came in today actually. I was wondering if we could work out a schedule and I can pay you to take them out to the bathroom while I'm stuck here. Of course you're free to hangout and stay with them as long as you want. You know that." 

So over the next while, they worked together to figure out a time that worked best for the days needed. Sophie was excited, as she was not allowed a dog right now with her family. So having two dogs to take care of, even if part time would be so much fun! Preparing for the next day when she would go over, Sophie made sure to wear leggings that she did not mind if they got muddy. The fall weather made it far too simple for the dogs to get muddy paws and jump all over her and cover her in dirt. The black lab, Titan, loved to dig in the sandpit in the backyard. She was unsure what sort of antics Maverick may get up to, but knowing he was only a 3 month old collie, made Sophie sure that he would be high energy.  
All homework done, Sophie was ready to head over to Jane's for the afternoon. Letting herself into the house as instructed was simple. Now it was time to play with the pups! Sophie was beaming and could not wait. She took them outside immediately and let them race around and go to the bathroom. Taking them back inside, Sophie quickly realized it was going to be easier to keep them outside in the yard. Together, they were so much more energy than just Titan. Racing back toward the door, the dogs closely followed. Titan nudged his head, as Sophie came to a stop to open the door. His muzzle prodded at her ass a little and a small giggle emitted from Sophie's lips. "That tickled boy!" She pulled opened the door and didn't pay much mind to it at all. But as she was in the yard playing with them, her mind wandered. 

I wonder what it's like, if a dog touches my pussy. His nose felt good on my ass, even if it was just because I was surprised. Her thoughts wandered and she felt herself becoming wet as she thought about a dog licking her pussy. She had never let anyone touch her before. She was still a virgin. Sophie did however, play with herself often. She loved grinding on her bed, counter or pillows, just to get off. She knew it was dirty, but could not help it. So now as her mind wandered, she took the dogs back inside. The yard was fully fenced, but the neighbours could see if they looked outside.  
Taking Titan and Maverick back inside to play with her wet pussy got her even more excited, more wet, and a lot nervous. Once she and the dogs were inside the laundry room, right inside the back door, Sophie closed and locked the door. She knew there was no chance that Jane was coming home anytime soon, but she still felt such a sense of danger and urgency. Closing the blind on the door as well, she began talking to the dogs. "Mmm.. My pussy is so wet. Do you wanna lick a nice wet juicy pussy? I want to feel your tongue against my hard clit boy!" She reached down, and pet the dog, rubbing his ears and talking to Titan. Maverick was smaller still, and was just nipping and circling Sophie's feet. "You too Maverick. I want to feel little puppy tongue. Yours is so scratchy!" Sophie's pussy was becoming even more wet and she reached down and cupped her wet mound and rubbed it through the leggings and panties. "Ooh fuuck" she moaned a little as the friction felt so good. As her hand was there, Titan nudged it away to smell and press his nose against her pussy. "Yaaaas!" Sophie was already enjoying this and nothing had happened yet. 

Quickly getting onto the floor, on all fours, Sophie pulled down her leggings and panties. She exposed herself to the dogs and was already soaking wet that her panties were creamy with arousal. Lightly spanking her ass, she called Titan over toward her. He first came toward her head where she was calling. Maverick was at her feet, licking and nipping her still. Spanking her tight round ass again, she also slipped her fingers over her wet pussy. Coating her fingers in wetness, she brought it up to Titan's face and let him sniff the arousal. He immediately began to lick it up, as though he was a starving boy. His tongue was rough, wet and long. Sophie praised him and went back to her pussy with her fingers for some more. Maverick was interested in what was going on, and came toward Sophie's head as well. She tried to feed him her fingers next, but Titan was overly excited and shoved his snout in the way in order to get the next taste as well of the 16 year old's delicious juices. Going back to her pussy again, Sophie this time rubbed the wetness over her clit and moaned, enjoying how dirty and depraved she was being with her bosses dogs, in her bosses house! Titan was unhappy with how long it was taking for another taste and headed toward her fingers. Sophie hoped that would happen.  


His snout inched her fingers aside as he found the wetness and began to lick. From this angle, on all fours, Titan had a good angle of the young pussy to lick. His tongue licked from clit to sweet hole, now flowing with wet juices for him. Sophie was moaning and giving him praises. She spanked her ass again, and pulled the cheeks apart to give Titan better access to her pussy. He was still young and was not ready for sex, but her mind was already racing on getting him ready. Now all she could think about was fucking a dog, this dog, and feeling his knot. She looked back, to see if his puppy cock was sticking out. It was barely showing and she called him toward her face again. He was reluctant but came up forward, and she was able to reach back and rub his sheath some, getting his rocket red doggy cock nice and hard. Still unsure what to do, he just shoved his nose back into the flowing wetness and kept licking as though he was very thirsty.  


Maverick was just watching, sniffing and licking the rest of Sophie. He was happy to just be around. Her pussy did not interest him much. Sophie did put more pussy juice on her fingers and let him lick it off. Maverick's tongue was really long, and a lot more course than Titan's. "Oh fuck you need to lick my clit, Mave". Sophie gently pushed Titan away, and pulled Maverick near, lightly slapping her pussy to get him interested. As he came close, and his little puppy breath hit her clit, a shiver went through her body. His tongue found her pussy, and next her clit. Sophie arched off the floor and begged for more. "Oh fuck! Your tongue feels SO good on my hard clit!" and it did. She needed more, and didn't want it to end.  


She let both dogs continue to lick her, until her little tender pussy could not take more, and she came hard, her juices coating her pussy and thighs... that is until both dogs cleaned her up.  
She pulled her panties and leggings up, and smirked. "That was so good boys. I think we will have lots of fun together when I visit." and she went and took them outside once more, before locking them back up and heading back home. She fired off a text to Jane that simply read, "Dogs are all taken care of today! Thanks again, cannot wait for tomorrow!"


End file.
